


Mine

by Blink_Blue



Series: Synchronicity [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: Dennis returns to Philly after two years.  Things are different and Mac has moved on.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Blanket warning for Dennis Reynolds and canon typical thoughts/behaviors.

Dennis never truly expected things to be different. But everything is, and it’s making him feel sick to his stomach. Things weren’t supposed to change. Going to North Dakota, being a dad, raising a kid, _that_ was change. Life at the bar is supposed to stay stagnant. It’s _supposed_ to be home, always ready to welcome him back with eager, open arms. 

The initial familiarity hits him like a punch in the gut. He hadn’t even realized how much he missed the shitty, run-down bar he bought with his two best friends when they were in their early twenties until he's back. Seeing the dirty floors and wonky barstools, and smelling caked-in piss and day-old beer… it’s a welcome reprieve to all his senses.

But the haze of nostalgia slowly clears up, and he notices the differences in the people closest to him. He thinks that the looks Dee sends Charlie’s way are a bit strange. There’s too much adoration in her gaze and not enough bite. And then he catches them holding hands in the back office. They leave together at the end of the day. 

Dennis narrows his eyes in confusion when he sees Frank taking medication. “Lisinopril,” Frank explains. “It’s for my heart.” He points to his chest. 

Mac might be the biggest change of them all. He apparently comes with a boyfriend now. 

That’s the last thing Dennis ever thought he’d have to adjust to. 

But Mac introduces them and Dennis has to plaster a forced grin on his face to cover his shock. He blinks at the guy-Dave, who wears a nice shirt and has his hair perfectly combed. Dennis silently seethes, watching as Mac wraps his arm around Dave’s waist, grinning like a love-struck idiot at his _boyfriend._

Everything about it is wrong. Mac isn’t allowed to be happy without him. Not when Dennis himself was miserable every second he spent in North Dakota. 

Why should Mac be allowed to move on? To find someone else to share inside jokes and terrible stories about how much of a badass he is. Dennis watches as Mac forces every single one of his annoying behaviors on another man and instead of relief, he finds himself shaking with anger. 

Mac is actually _happy._ The whole gang is happy. And Dennis hates them all for it. How dare they not be miserable without him? He tells himself it must be fake. They’re all either lying to him or lying to themselves. The problem couldn’t possibly be _him._ Because admitting that would mean admitting to himself that he’s the reason for their misery and dysfunction. No, he could never do that. 

Not when it’s so much easier to hate _them_ instead of himself. 

For so long, he’d lived with the idea that Mac wanted him and _only_ him. The last time Dennis saw the guy, Mac was trying to force a sham life of domesticity on them. And upon his return, he expected them to simply fall back into old patterns. Roommates, best friends, blood brothers… He expected Mac to be waiting for him to come back. He wasn’t supposed to move on. How can he live _their_ life with another man?

Fuck Mac for ever thinking Dennis Reynolds is replaceable. 

Dennis’ hands are clenched into fists as he watches them together. His nails dig painfully into his palms. They pay him no attention as they laugh and chatter. In his mind’s eye, he suddenly imagines writhing limbs, flashes of skin, and hushed, passionate voices. It should be him. He’s never wanted Mac for himself, he just… always expected him to be there. 

They used to be inseparable. They used to be joined at the hip. The dynamic duo. And even when Dennis hated him, even when they were cruel and awful to each other, Dennis never really imagined living a life without him. Apparently, two years away really changes things. 

Now, this Dave guy is too much of a threat. 

Dennis could just take what he wants, as he always does. He’s never let anyone’s resistance stop him before. He could just _take_  and have and relish _._ It’d be so easy too. Mac always falls to putty in his hands. 

Dennis imagines it. There’s a lime knife sitting on the bar. He could grab it and thrust it into Dave’s throat when nobody's watching. He sees his hands covered in blood as the knife drops to the ground. Would Mac cry over him? Dennis doesn’t think so. In all the time he’s known him, he’s never seen Mac cry. Of course, Dennis would offer him comfort. He would soothe and console him, and tell him that there are better guys out there than Dave. He would tell Mac that he deserves better. He could _have_ better. 

And Mac would come to his senses and see reason. 

Mac belongs to him, he always has. Surely, he must know this. 

Dennis is shaken out of his thoughts when Dave excuses himself to go to the bathroom. He watches. Dennis only has eyes for Mac as Mac’s eyes stay glued to his boyfriend as he walks away. 

“So what do you think of Dave?” Mac asks eagerly once the other man is out of earshot. He bites his bottom lip and practically jumps into the barstool next to Dennis. “He’s cool, right? Do you like him?”

“Yeah.” Dennis struggles with the fake smile still plastered on his face. He keeps his clenched fists hidden by his sides. “He’s totally cool,” he forces out. “He’s great, Mac.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! ([x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com))


End file.
